


Illict Smoking Practices

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Shotgunning, Very Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a persistent kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illict Smoking Practices

**Author's Note:**

> I _literally_ wrote this because I saw a headcanon and misread Takeda as Tanaka....I ship it now.

It all started over a damn cigarette.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a persistent sixteen year-old if Ukai Keishin has ever met one.

Buzz-cut walks right up to his shop (when he’s just about to call it a night of course) and asks him in a guilty murmur if he has any time to buy an ice cream real quick.

Even on scheduled days off that Keishin has cleared and sanctioned, the boys are still going strong with their practices, starting right when school gets out until the threat of lock up makes them clear out. It’s foolishly admirable.

Keishin’s not any one of these kid’s dads so he doesn’t try to kid himself in believing that they would listen to him if he told them that taking a break every once and awhile is more than alright, especially for how good they’ve been doing lately.

Keishin isn’t evil so he allows Tanaka to come in, pushing the door open wide enough for him to cut through and grab whatever he wants.

Tanaka grins, shouting his thanks as his shoulder brushes against Keishin’s chest.

Foolish admiration doesn’t stop Keishin from grumbling under his breath about freeloading kids and their bottomless stomachs, how they are going to bleed him dry. Keishin goes even further, just giving the damn thing to Tanaka for free because he’s meeting up with the guys tonight for a round of drinks and he wants to lock up fast.

“Hey coach?” Tanaka asks when they are back outside in the tepid humid air, the feeling sticking unpleasantly to his skin. Keishin can tell it’s going to rain heavy and plenty tonight. He reminds himself to pick up an umbrella when he stops home first.

Keishin absentmindedly raises a brow, the cigarette dangling between his lips crooks slightly at the motion as he locks up. When he looks over his shoulder he realizes that Tanaka is kind of close, a lot closer than where he was before…

Wise or unwise, Keishin doesn’t say anything about it.

It might be for reasons he doesn’t want to acknowledge yet (or ever).

Tanaka’s overall closeness with Nishinoya is something that Keishin has witnessed many times during practice, the two of them goofing around as Tanaka holds Nishinoya tightly by the boy’s waist, lifting him off the ground and twirling him in a way that’s reminiscent of a Disney princess whenever a play goes right.

And sometimes they just _stay_ like that; Tanaka leaning his chin thoughtfully on Nishinoya’s shoulder as Nishinoya easily leans back into him right in the middle of practice.

Keishin found it peculiar at first, the intimacy that everyone seemed to be intruding on, but he’s learned over time that it’s just normal behavior between the libero and wing-spiker both. So Tanaka being so close…well, Keishin tries not to be too bothered.

Keishin brushes his hair back, readjusting the strap that keeps it out of his eyes. “What’s up?”

Tanaka looks up at him, his expression oddly hesitant as he asks, “Mind if I give it a try?”

It takes Keishin a heart stopping moment to register that Tanaka is talking about a _cigarette_.

He’s slightly surprised—he didn’t think Tanaka did that sort of thing, but by his age Keishin was doing a whole lot more, much to his parent’s horror.

In any other situation that didn’t involve Keishin being Tanaka’s coach, he would have easily let the kid bum one off him, but allowing this—simply _asking_ was breaching dangerous territory.

Keishin frowns, shaking his head, “…Tanaka, I don’t think I can do that.”

He takes the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling loudly through his nose as he scratches at his temple with his thumb.

“It’s just—I’m your coach you know? It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

 _Be a good example_ , a voice inside his head says.

 _Who fucking cares_ , another one says, sounding years younger.

Tanaka clicks his teeth at that, scoffing his shoes against the pavement. He’s obviously disappointed by the answer, a half frown half pout etching over his face as he kicks at a pebble.

Keishin doesn’t want to acknowledge how…cute (?) of an expression like that looks on _Tanaka_ of all people, the image childishly petulant.

Thinking about it…Tanaka isn’t a bad looking guy.

He might be loud and a little overzealous at times but actually looking at him this close up it’s obvious that he has a nice face, his features prominent and strong, delicate around his eyes.

Keishin happens to look down at those lips…noticing the slight cupid’s bow and the reminder of how they curve, devilishly pleased whenever he makes an amazing play and—

_Whoa. Whoa. Keishin._

Keishin unknowingly takes a step back.

Tanaka follows him, eyes bright.

“Come on Ukai, just one drag and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Keishin sighs, his eyes are sharp and knowing as he takes a long drag, ashes falling at his feet. It doesn’t go unnoticed that Tanaka didn’t address him properly.

Eyes narrowing, Keishin brings his face close to Tanaka’s who flushes and gulps a bit at the proximity but doesn’t back down, if anything he gets more brazen, squaring his shoulders and parting his mouth.

Keishin chuckles darkly at the conviction, it’s cute.

He blows the smoke slowly out through his mouth, letting the cloud billow around Tanaka’s face as he inhales his second hand smoke. Keishin tilts his head up with an index finger, letting it linger before bringing it down to his side. He even makes a couple of rings that he’s a bit rusty at making after so long as they dissipate over Tanaka’s face, making his pupils dilate and breath hitch.

It’s a nice sight.

The last of the smoke turns into a small wisp, dancing and weaving over their heads. For an unwise moment, Keishin is almost tempted to take another drag and do the whole thing all over again.

“Good enough for you kid?” He asks lowly, lids leveled, not bothering to move out of Tanaka’s space and vice versa. Keishin can see Tanaka’s shiver.

“Yeah— _better_.” Tanaka eagerly corrects, completely shameless, looking at Keishin with a mix of awe and wonder.

Keishin laughs loudly as he walks away, chest heaving with it. He waves over his shoulder, not sparing a glance back for whatever reason.

“See you tomorrow kid.”


End file.
